icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wellington Dukes
| owner = | coach = Marty Abrams | GM = Marty Abrams | media = | affiliates = Hamilton Bulldogs (OHL) Picton Pirates (EBJCHL) | dates1 = 1989 | name1 = merged w/ Belleville Bobcats }}The Wellington Dukes are a Junior "A" ice hockey team from Wellington, Ontario, Canada. They are in the Eastern Division of the Ontario Junior Hockey League and used to be a part of the Metro Junior A Hockey League. Originally a Junior C team in the 1970s and 1980s, the Dukes merged with the neighbouring Jr. B Belleville Bobcats and took their place in the Metro League. The Dukes have won the Dudley Hewitt Cup as Central Canadian Junior A Champions three times (2003, 2011, and 2018). History In the 1970s and early 1980s, the Wellington Dukes were members of the Quinte-St. Lawrence Junior C Hockey League. The league folded in 1986. The Dukes joined the Central Junior C Hockey League in 1986. They moved up to Metro "B" in 1989 when they took over the Belleville Bobcats franchise, and moved up to Junior "A" in 1991. The Dukes have been in the OPJHL since 1998. In 2003, the Dukes defeated the Aurora Tigers 4-games-to-2 to win the Frank L. Buckland Trophy. At the Dudley Hewitt Cup tournament, the Dukes first beat the Fort Frances Borderland Thunder of the Superior International Junior Hockey League by a score of 7-1. They were defeated 2-1 by the North Bay Skyhawks of the Northern Ontario Junior Hockey League. They then defeated the Thunder Bay Bulldogs of the SIJHL 7-4 to finish second in the round robin. In the semi-final, the Dukes defeated Fort Frances 4-2. In the final, they defeated the North Bay Skyhawks by a convincing score of 4-0 to win the Central Canadian Championship. At the Royal Bank Cup 2003, their National tournament started with a 4-1 loss to the Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League's Humboldt Broncos. In the second game, the Dukes were embarrassed by the Alberta Junior Hockey League's Camrose Kodiaks 7-1. In the third game, the Dukes battled for their lives. In a hard battle with the Charlottetown Abbies of the Maritime Junior A Hockey League the Dukes prevailed 1-0 in overtime. Their final round robin game, the Dukes defeated the Lennoxville Cougars of the Quebec Junior AAA Hockey League 5-2 to finish third in the round robin. In the semi-finals, the Dukes squared off against Humboldt again and were defeated 3-2. Humboldt moved on to win the Royal Bank Cup as National Champions. In 2008, the Dukes joined the semi-autonomous Central Division, that formed the Central Canadian Hockey League in 2009 when the OJHL was dissolved. The Wellington Dukes defeated the hosts Huntsville Otters 5-3 to win the 2011 Dudley-Hewitt Cup. The Dukes travelled west to participate in the Royal Bank Cup in Camrose, Alberta. Wellington returned to the Quinte after a 4-1 loss to the Vernon Vipers. Wellington was chosen to host the 2014 Dudley-Hewitt Cup at their new arena. The Dukes finished no higher than 5th in the North-East conference losing to the Cobourg Cougars in the first round 4 games to 1. The Dukes endured nearly 2 months of a playoff layoff. The Dukes entered the tournament. The Dukes finished the round robin with a 3-0 record, but lost the final to the Toronto Lakeshore Patriots 2-1. The Dukes would win the OJHL championship, the Dudley-Hewitt Cup and make it to the final of the 2018 Royal Bank Cup before losing to the Chilliwack Chiefs 4-2 in the championship game Season-by-season record Note:' GP = Games Played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, OL = Overtime Losses, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against Playoffs '''''MetJHL Years *1990 Lost Quarter-final :Kingston Voyageurs defeated Wellington Dukes 4-games-to-3 *1991 Lost Quarter-final :Oshawa Legionaires defeated Wellington Dukes 4-games-to-2 *1992 Lost Preliminary :Pickering Panthers defeated Wellington Dukes 3-games-to-none *1993 Lost Semi-final :Wellington Dukes defeated North York Rangers 4-games-to-none :Wexford Raiders defeated Wellington Dukes 4-games-to-none *1994 Lost Quarter-final :Thornhill Islanders defeated Wellington Dukes 4-games-to-1 *1995 Lost Quarter-final :Wexford Raiders defeated Wellington Dukes 4-games-to-2 *1996 Lost Quarter-final :Wexford Raiders defeated Wellington Dukes 4-games-to-1 *1997 Lost Preliminary :Quinte Hawks defeated Wellington Dukes 4-games-to-1 *1998 Lost Quarter-final :Oshawa Legionaires defeated Wellington Dukes 3-games-to-2 OJHL Years Notable alumni *Sean Brown *Matt Cooke *Bryan Pitton *Andrew Raycroft *Liam Reddox *Derek Smith External links *Dukes Webpage Category:Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League teams Category:Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:Canadian ice hockey teams